Glass
Glass is a rare fusion element. It's color palette consists of white and grey. This element combines the effects of trapping, burst and damage over time. Glass costs 150 diamonds to fuse, while needing Sand+Fire. Statistics * Damage: High * Speed: Fast * Defense: Medium Character enhancements such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana and Health do not affect these statistics. My Opinion The combination of both trapping and damage over time can do high damage, while the shielding move can make it immune to projectiles. Spells Cutting Edge "User will create low damaging bullets of glass that cut their opponent and make them bleed, doing damage over time." * Multi-Projectile spell. * Each bullet does about 20-40 damage, and every 0.5 seconds does about 10 damage, stacking for each projectile hit, and lasting for 4 seconds. * Shoots 5 when not charged, and 10 when fully charged. * It costs 250 mana with a 10 second cooldown. Glass Cutter "User will direct sharp glass shards into the area of the mouse cursor, dealing medium damage and make them bleed." * Close-Range spell. * Each shard does 30 damage, and every 0.3 seconds deals 10 damage, stacking for every 2 shard hit. * Creates 16 shards total. * It costs 300 mana with a 7 second cooldown. Glass Sanctuary "User submerges him/herself in a crystal of glass, dealing low damage to people near when it shatters but nullifies all damage, and provides a heal." * Shielding spell. * Each shard of glass that falls when the crystal is being shattered does about 20 damage, while giving 5 damage every 0.5 seconds for 2 seconds, while also healing the user for 100 health. * It costs 250 mana with a 15 second cooldown. Glass Cannon "User shoots a high damaging crystal of glass that does high damage and deals damage over time, while immobilizing them." * Projectile spell. * The bullet does about 300 damage and does 15 damage per 0.5 seconds, lasting for 4 seconds. * The shards that come out from the explosion deals extra damage, each dealing 10 damage. The blast itself traps the opponent, but they are still able to use spells during the duration of the entrapment. * It costs 350 mana with a 12 second cooldown. Shatter ('''Ultimate)' '"User takes flight in a crystal of glass that will make a wall around it on the ground, trapping nearby players. After a short pause the user crashes down onto the grounds, creating a storm of glass shards and shattering the wall, dealing high damage with a stun."''' * Ultimate. * The wall of glass deals 200 damage when touched, and players near the area where the crystal of glass falls will deal 200 damage extra. Nearby players trapped in the glass border and near it will receive 450 damage, and dealing 10 damage per 0.2 seconds, lasting for 3 seconds and also stunning them. * It costs 1000 mana with a 120 second cooldown. Trivia * All the moves deal extra damage over time.